User talk:CaptainThunderdude
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Husk (enemy) page. If you haven't already, please ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you're new to wikis, please read the tutorial at Wikia Community Central. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started. In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! Trandra (talk) 02:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Decimate Two things - One you are close to edit-warring over this, which can get you banned - I'm surprised you haven't been warned already by an admin to be honest. I'm not an admin, but I will warn you that you should probably stop. Secondly while you have the historic origin of the word correct the actual definition according to the Oxford English Dictionary is to kill, destroy or remove a large portion of. Don't be obstinate over something without checking to see how correct you are first (in this case you are not, which is another reason to stop). Garhdo (talk) 16:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :When there's obvious disagreement over something like this, it should be discussed on the talk page rather than in repeated edits/reverts. If you thought it was worth opening a talk page item over, I'd actually probably support changing the word to "devastate" out of an abundance of clarity & correctness, but you'd ultimately need more yes votes than no votes (tie goes to original wording). Meanwhile welcome to the wiki - I've seen a lot of good edits from you (and entertaining ones), and it's great to have you, hope you'll stick around etc. Cattlesquat (talk) 17:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Agh. Not even worth arguing over. I'm correct, but I can see how much that counts for here. Because editing a beauty correction even though it wasn't correct definitely doesn't count as initiating warring on the side of the editor. Hmph. Because what is cause and effect? Anyways, thanks, Cattlesquat. Dumb issue, but I appreciate the compliment. Garhdo, I'm sorry we couldn't agree. Well, more sorry that you couldn't agree with me, but hey. At least I'm honest. Ciao, bro. CaptainThunderdude (talk) 04:09, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually as you were the one trying to make the edit you were the one in the wrong - that's how wikias work. And yes on this case you are wrong, as looking in any dictionary will prove to you immediately. Don't feel dissuaged from editing however, but just be aware of the rules, policies, and whether you are actually justified in an edit before you begin. Garhdo (talk) 08:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Just to comment on this dispute: neither of you is right. English may only be my third language, but decimate in this context does sound a bit un-English to me; however, anyone who is going to engage in arguments about the correctness (or incorrectness) of words should realise that dictionaries usually define words a bit differently and that many of them are still equally valid. Plenty of words have multiple meanings and uses, so the question of right and wrong often doesn't have a clear-cut answer. I'd initially have agreed with this particular change, and attempting to change it an extra time hardly warrants this sort of admonition. But as Cattlesquat said, to be on the safe side it's best not to engage in edit warring at all. Elseweyr [ talk | ] January 28, 2014, 08:57:19 (UTC) :I feel as if that makes us both correct, honestly. CaptainThunderdude (talk) 02:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, so neither was right to say the other was wrong (: Elseweyr [ talk | ] January 29, 2014, 07:22:07 (UTC) :::Fair enough, but that makes it seem like the point goes to me for making a simple beautification edit. Still, I'm horribly biased, and should probably be ignored when possible. In fact, pretend you never even read this. I really need to go sob somewhere. CaptainThunderdude (talk) 07:33, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I never said he was wrong. In his edit summary he dismissed the definition as merely colloquial - I countered in my original post that while his definition IS correct, the other definition is the primary and more applicable. Garhdo (talk) 12:47, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::"And yes on this case you are wrong, as looking in any dictionary will prove to you immediately." :p Elseweyr [ talk | ] January 29, 2014, 14:00:05 (UTC) :::::In reference to him saying the meaning wasn't valid, not that his meaning was wrong. Maybe I didn't explain myself well enough. Garhdo (talk) 15:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Decimate's archaic definition is to destroy a tenth of; however, modern usage has rendered this definition obsolete. Decimate is appropriate to use to describe a large amount of destruction. Lksdjf (talk) 09:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :In my experience decimate is a word that on the one hand, yes, clearly conveys a large amount of destruction. On the other hand that usage seems to intensely irritate a certain segment of the educated population, let's call it 10%. Since in my line of work the goal is to entertain not to irritate, I usually stick with devastate or some similar word, entirely on that basis, and I'd therefore be a vote (if merely a casual one) in favor of the change. But Elseweyr & Gardho are of course right - what matters in an edit-warring situation is following proper consensus procedure, whether or not one is sure one is "right" about the substance and whether or not it's a "minor" issue. Cattlesquat (talk) 15:46, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Devastate would be a better word to use, and would be the one I would use myself as well. Garhdo (talk) 12:47, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Trivia on Atlas page Hi Thunder, I left a message for you on Atlas' talk page. --DeldiRe (talk) 08:54, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the update. I'm dumb and can't tell which of your posts there I'm meant to reply to; clarification? CaptainThunderdude (talk) 03:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Here you go. Elseweyr [ talk | ] January 29, 2014, 07:22:59 (UTC) :::Ah, thank you. Should I take that as a, "Captain Thunderdude, could you edit these pages for us?", a "Captain Thunderdude, stop editing things without consulting the Board first, ya big idiot.", or a "Captain Thunderdude, seriously, could you edit this stuff for us? You're not smart enough to glean a third meaning from this."? Because it looks like TemporaryEditor is against posting that stuff to the Mech page, and his staticky name scares me, so I'm inclined to agree with him when possible. Except when I disagree. God, I'm super argumentative. CaptainThunderdude (talk) 07:31, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::No problem. In this case, take it as a mere "Captain Thunderdude, here is a direct link to the spot you couldn't find." I'm also inclined to agree with the last post in that section, but as always, anyone is free to provide their opinion on the matter. Elseweyr [ talk | ] January 29, 2014, 07:35:02 (UTC)